


DragonSwanQueen Domestic AU

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, DragonSwanQueen, Established Relationship, Everyone Lives in the Mayoral Mansion, F/F, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: A series of DragonSwanQueen oneshots all about domestic life. Not in any particular order. Obviously AU. Don't ask me where Henry is, he's probably with the Charmings.Emma, Regina, Maleficent, Zelena, and Killian all live in the Mayoral Mansion. DragonSwanQueen and WickedHook established relationships.





	1. Broken AC

Emma and Regina entered the mayoral mansion in one of their usual debates. By this point, the argument having started sometime around lunch, they had forgotten what it was they were going off at each other about. Once they set foot in the kitchen of their home, though, they were silenced by the sight.

Seated comfortably in the next room, her usual book in hand, with a hand fan magic-ed to do the work itself, was Maleficent. This in itself wasn't what silenced them, though, as the dragon lived with them. No, it was the fact that the dignified woman sat in her usual spot with nothing on but a sports bra and panties.

Feeling eyes on her, Mal looked up at her company. "Air conditioner's broken," she stated flatly, as if that explained everything, before returning to her book.

Emma recovered first, giving herself a good shake before traversing the room to stand over the other blonde. "Did you try to fix it?" Emma asked, almost carefully.

Mal looked up from her book again. "No. That's what we have you for, isn't it."

Emma felt both insulted and prideful. How dare this woman insinuate that she was only good for house work? But, also, how exciting that she was trusted to do this.

Regina rolled her eyes and joined them. "Please don't indulge her," the Queen said, a hint of sarcasm making its way into her tone. "Next thing you know she'll think she's the man of the house."

Emma looked between them as the other women shared a laugh at her expense. She blinked innocently. "You mean I'm not?"


	2. It Always Comes Back to Murder

“Emma, please. You’re making me dizzy.” Regina reached out and caught the blonde’s wrist as she made another pass. “Just sit down so we can figure this out together.”

Emma stopped when Regina’s grip yanked her arm back, nearly toppling her over. She righted herself before turning puppy eyes on Regina. They communicated with their eyes, with only the tiniest of noises of accompaniment, for several minutes. Losing, somehow, Emma scooted onto the bed. “How am I going to explain this,” she thrust her hands out, palms up, at the bed, “to my parents?”

“We could kill them,” the third woman in the room, not even looking up from her book, offered.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Mal, really?” she sighed, petting Emma’s arm comfortingly. “Why is murder your answer to everything?”


	3. Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't fit with the "canon" of the rest of this AU but still a DragonSwanQueen domestic AU. Sort of a high school AU chapter.

Regina could practically feel the vein in her forehead bulging. She had offered her house as a quiet place to study, not some place to fool around. The sound of Emma’s pencil falling off her nose and onto the table was the last straw. “Seriously, Emma, if you aren’t going to study just go home.” Regina leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, an exasperated sigh escaping her turned down lips.

A hand from her other side landed on her shoulder in what was meant to be a sympathetic gesture. Regina gave a weak smile to the dragon.

“No way,” Emma piped up. “I’m the only reason any studying is even getting done here.” Her palms made popping sounds as they suctioned to the table, propelling her upper body upwards to be silhouetted by the chandelier. “I’m failing and you both said you would help! If that weren’t the case we wouldn’t bother with pretenses.”

Mal laughed, standing up and walking around the table. Once she was positioned behind Emma, she firmly landed her hands on the noisy blonde’s shoulders and forced her back down. “Just because you’re right doesn’t excuse the fact that you’ve done nothing but distract us since we started.” She wore the scolding look of an older sister.

Emma fidgeted a bit, moving her legs around to find a more comfortable position before reclaiming her pencil and dramatically pushing up her sleeve. “Alright! Let’s get started.”

Mal returned to the other side of Regina, going back to her book. Regina watched hopefully as Emma glared intently at the notes and worksheets before her. “Well?” Regina prompted after several minutes.

Emma closed her eyes, giving the impression she was deep in thought. She opened her eyes and nodded decisively. “I don’t know any of it.”


	4. Sugar and Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after coffee for both DragonSwanQueen and WickedHook

Emma scrubbed at her nose with the side of her thumb, the tingling of cinnamon having alerted her to the presence of whipped cream there. Very rarely she had this opportunity; alone in the kitchen at a sensible hour of the morning. She wasn’t one for the paper, instead scrolling through news headlines on Henry’s iPad.

Decidedly male footsteps approached from behind. Emma couldn’t help but look up to see who it was. “Well, good morning, Killian.”

“Aye,” the pirate nodded before locating the mugs and hazardously pouring coffee into both.

Emma watched, on the edge of her seat as he poured milk and sugar into one, and milk and salt into the other. “Missing the sea that much?”

He made a surprised sound, as if he’d forgotten she was there. “Oh, it’s not for me, Swan. It’s for Zelena.” He waggled an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you jealous?’

Emma was stuck living with the wicked witch of the west. Due to this unfortunate fact, she knew the woman’s coffee order as well as she knew her own. There was no way the sorceress would stand for this. “You…you value your life, right?” Emma rose, steadying the cups in Killian’s hand. “Because if you in there with that coffee, you’re a dead man.”

Killian shrugged her off. “I know what I’m doing, love.” He hobbled back out of the kitchen.

“I hope you do,” Emma sighed and returned to her hot cocoa. Not two moments later she was back standing and pouring two cups of coffee, preparing them as she had seen Killian.

She had just finished putting everything back and was physically reaching into the fridge for the milk when a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Chin on her shoulder, Emma felt the older woman’s breath on her cheek. “You’re up early. I thought I wore you out last night.”

Emma took a deep breath and sighed as kisses turned into playful bites on her neck. “Would it hurt your feelings if I said that was all for show?” Emma turned around, milk in hand. “Here’s the thing, I wanted to bring you both coffee in bed. As a nice surprise.”

“Alright, nice. I get it.” She pulled away to let Emma do her thing. “Don’t need a villain’s help, I understand.”

Emma frowned a frown usually reserved for Regina. “Mal,” Emma drew out the dragon’s name. “You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip ever so slightly. “ _Here’s the thing_ , Swan, I tolerate this little arrangement, same as you. Don’t fucking lie to me,” she nodded, as if giving Emma permission to proceed.

Emma stood her ground. “I’m not lying.”

Mal met her challenge with a smirk. “Then why don’t you take your cocoa and go entertain Regina? Allow me to finish up here.”

Emma would not admit she was had. She calmly set the milk on the counter, collected her mug, and headed for the bedroom. When she reached the stairs she heard the sound of porcelain making contact with a hard surface. She began ascending before the door opened and Killian barely made it out.

Emma raised her eyebrows, gritted her teeth, and kept her head down as she approached the master bedroom. Entering, she was treated to the rare sight of her majestic queen stretching out on the bed like a dog getting its belly rubbed. “My majesty,” the blonde teased.

Regina sat up with a jolt. She tried and failed several times to find the right words, making all sorts of awkward faces as she did, before settling, “You’re alive.”

Emma shrugged. “Hi.” She joined the queen on the bed. Just as they had found a comfortable position to cuddle up in, their third party member returned. “Look, Mal brought coffee.”

Mal raised an eyebrow, avoiding eye contact with the savior. “Yes, I did. Cream and sugar, just how you like it, dear.”

Emma waited with baited breath as both her lovers took sips. “Well, how is it?” she tried to hold back her giggles, making her voice sound squeaky.

“Fine,” Mal said. Her features were composed but there as something her eyes that told Emma the dragon had made the foolish mistake of trusting her.

“Fine?” Regina asked. She had that look about her, the look that said ‘you’re an idiot but who am I to judge.’ “It’s more than fine.”

Emma furrowed her brow. “Really? Can I-”

“NO!” Both women quickly guzzled the hot liquid pulling faces not for the heat but for the taste.

That was the moment Emma understood what they were playing at. They knew she had tried to pull a prank on both of them. They were just waiting for her to call their bluff so they could yell at her. She smiled a smile that would put the Evil Queen to shame. “Maybe I should make coffee every morning then.”

The dragon and her queen exchanged a look. There are some games you just can’t win.


	5. The Goat

“Emma, no,” Regina’s voice was muffled, her hands covered her face as she could not bear to look at the blonde. “How did you even acquire this…creature?”

“That doesn’t matter. It came into my possession through completely legal means,” Emma paused before correcting herself, “I mean he. He came into my possession by completely legal means.”

Regina groaned, her hands sliding down her face. “Emma,” she waited to be sure she had the happy-go-lucky woman’s total attention. “We cannot keep a goat in the house,” she said, trying her hardest to keep her voice calm. “We live with a fucking dragon.”

Emma waved off the statement but stopped dead in realization. “Oh shit. Mal’s gonna eat him.” She didn’t wait for the ‘I told you so’ that came out of Regina’s mouth before taking odd towards the house.

Regina rolled her eyes and poofed them both into their extravagant sitting room. As expected, Mal was curled up in her usual spot by the window with a book.

“Mal, you better not…” Emma trailed off as she saw the white lump seated on Mal’s lap. “…my goat?”

The dragon stroked the hooved creature, eliciting a pleasant bleat from him. Mal looked up at the scene. “He was here when I got home. I’ve named him Armin. We’re keeping him."


	6. When's the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is not very good at moving around in clothes from the Enchanted Forest. Maleficent was kind of counting on that.

When Maleficent said she wanted to go on a “family vacation”, she failed to mention she meant to the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Regina didn’t even know how she had gotten them there but they were there. In the Forbidden Fortress. Dressed in finery neither of them knew they had.

Emma awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, occasionally lifting her skirt up and dropping it back down to puddle around her feet. Her shoes were heeled a little higher than she was used to and yet the dress still seemed yards too long for her. 

“You couldn’t have put me in something that fits?” Emma huffed. She turned puppy eyes on Mal.

The dragon shrugged with an unsympathetic smirk. “You have magic, fix it,” she said.

Emma took a deep breath through her nose. She did not have to like Maleficent. Maleficent didn’t have to like her. But they did have an agreement to get along. This didn’t feel like getting along. 

Mal sauntered up to Emma, tilting her head curiously while wearing a fair too neutral expression. Her fingertips traced down from Emma’s temple to her jaw. She cracked a smile, “don’t frown like that, dear. It’ll leave lines.” She took a step back, raising an eyebrow like it was a challenge. 

Emma instinctively took a step forward, attempting to put herself in a fighting stance, and stepped on the puddle of fabric at her feet. The pressure of her foot on her hem yanked her whole body forward. 

Without thinking, Maleficent reached out and caught Emma. The momentum of Emma’s fall pulled them both off balance and they ended up in an awkward dip, as though they had been dancing. Mal let out a breathy laugh, “you finally fell for me, Swan.”

From the nearby couch, Regina let out a harsh laugh. “When’s the wedding?” she scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how this fits into this AU but we're gonna put it here anyway.


End file.
